1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to protectors for a wound such as a surgical chest incision and particularly relates to the use of spacers to eliminate contact between any part of the wound and clothing that may be worn over the wound.
2. Background of the Invention
Major surgical procedures on the chest and upper abdomen usually result in a long incision that remains sensitive for weeks after it is surgically closed. During this time the slightest touching on the wound by clothing may cause severe irritation until healing produces scar tissue that is tough and elastic.
The problem is aggravated by the absence of bandages over the incision. Current medical practice for many incisions requires that the wound be open to air and free from any bandage to reduce the danger of infection. Therefore, the incision is exposed to clothing from the very first hours after any operation producing the wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,737 to Horne discloses a frame-like structure which may be positioned over an incision so material such as clothing may not contact the incision. This device, using an adhesive bond, is adapted to adhere to the skin surface around the incision. As a result, application of the device to an individual may become cumbersome and removal may be difficult and painful. Furthermore, the device is limited to application on parts of the body that do not experience significant stretching or compression, such as the stomach.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,021 to Casburn discloses a frame-like structure that protects an incision and is secured to a patent using adjustable straps. While this device may be readily mounted or removed from a patient, it is a highly customized device that is suitable only to protect a chest incision and receives vertical support from a strap mounted upon the patient's shoulder. Carrying such a frame may be burdensome for the patient and, furthermore, such an arrangement has little flexibility for application to other wounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,020 to Cushman discloses a pneumatic annular pad with a central opening positioned over the wound such that a bandage or clothing material may not come in contact with the wound. This pad may be sewn to a garment such that neither mounting straps nor adhesive to the patient's skin is necessary to support the pad. However, such a pneumatic pad is vulnerable to puncturing and becoming deflated and, furthermore, is limited in its application depending upon the size of the wound since the central opening must be capable of extending over a wound. In the instance of a chest incision which may extend 12-14 inches, such a pad may become cumbersome.
An object of the subject invention is to provide a wound protector that is convenient to apply and remove, with a minimum amount of inconvenience on behalf of the patient.